Dark
by magiie
Summary: He was slipping away, slipping into the world where elfs died, and orcs were born. But he held onto her picture in his mind. Held onto it in hopes that i might save him. In hopes that he might see her one...last...time.


I just want to let everyone know, that this was a scene from an LOTR fic I did when I was like 14. I hated the fic, but this scene was always one of my favorite parts. Plus, I wasn't all that informed on LORT back then, and half the fic was totally idiotic . But I hope you enjoy this one part ! :D

* * *

It was dark. Darker than even the deepest time of night. No light shone into the small enclosure that had become his home for these last few weeks. But in his mind, in his tormented and fading mind, he kept the image of her alive, hoping it would keep him from slipping away, knowing it was the only light left in his tattered and torn life.

He tilted his head to the side, wishing painfully for water. He could hear it dripping around him, splashing into small pools on the floor. But none was near enough for him to drink. If he didn't die from the darkness, thirst could surly kill him.

He had tried and failed many times of late to call out her name, his voice failing him as he did, his throat burning. But even if he had been able to speak, he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear his voice calling to her, needing her to find him. But still, he simply wished to hear her name aloud one last time.

He pulled in a strangled breath, the darkness gripping him wholly, his body shaking violently for a moment, before giving up, as he grumbled limply towards the floor, left hanging by the chains that held his arms high above his head.

His ears picked up on the tell tale sing of combat near by. Or was it his withering mind playing tricks on him? He didn't know.

And now, he swore he could hear a voice crying out into the darkness. A soft and loving voice crying out filled with fear and worry. But it couldn't be. There had been no one here since he had been imprisoned. No one but the Orcs.

_"Legolas! _

It couldn't be her. She couldn't be here. In this place, where he was dying. Or rather….changing.

He didn't want her to see him now. In his last hours, his last minute. Not like this. Not withered and contorted. No.

_"Legolas!"_

It was her. He was sure of it now. He angelic voice was crying out to him, calling out in the darkness.

"Brenna…" His voice managed to call out, hoarse and contorted, much as he felt.

"Legolas!" She was near now, and he saw a dime light in the distance.

It harmed his eyes and he snapped them shut, a wave of anguish coming over him knowing that he was close to turning, to changing, to being gone from her for the rest of his miserable life.

"Legolas…" Her voice was but a whisper, very close to him now. And even with his eyes shut, he could still feel he light on him, burning him to the core.

But he had to see her. One last time. If it killed him, he would look upon her one last time.

He opened his eyes, and beheld what he remembered exactly.

"Brenna." He whispered, as she walked towards him. And it was only then that he saw, it wasn't a torch or fire that had been shinning into the room, it had been her, in all her goodness and light. She was the shinning star in the everlasting darkness.

"My love." She whispered, her silken hand reaching out and touching his withered and wrinkled cheek. "Too long have you been in the dark." Her smile shone to him softly, and he felt his heart race.

"Brenna…" He called her name once again, his eyes locked onto the silvery blue orbs that gazed back at him under a mess of blond hair.

"I've come to set you free." She promised, and suddenly he felt himself being lifted up, the chains coming undone before he tumbled slowly to the ground, where she caught him in her arms. "I've come to take you home."

"Too late you are." He whispered. "Too gone from the elfin form I once was."

"No. Never too far." She smiled, her hand touching his cheek once again.

"I feel the darkness coming over me. Pulling me with its cloaked hand."

"And so you too shall feel the light once again." Her eyes changed color than, more blue than silver, and Legolas felt a smile on his lips for the first time in a long time, before her lips came down, pressed to his, and the darkness pulled away, leaving only in it's path warmth, light, and love.

"No darkness will ever have you." Brenna whispered, her face still near to him and she gazed into his darkened, almost black eyes. "For you have always been mine, have you not?"

"Always." Legolas nodded.

"You fought well, dearest one. But your time for fighting is over." Her breath was touching his cheek as she spoke, a sweet smell sending a jolt through him. "For now, you are no longer in the dark. I am here."

"You are here." He nodded, and his hand came up and touched her cheek. "You are here."

"And I will always be here." She promised, leaning into his touch, a tear rolling down her cheek and touching his fingers. "Always." She repeated.

"Always." Legolas echoed, smiling.


End file.
